


Rien n'est plus comme avant (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Un soir, alors que Nick ne se sent pas bien, il rend une petite visite à Monroe.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Kudos: 2





	Rien n'est plus comme avant (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Hase nous a demandé une sur le ship Monroe x Nick ! oOoPlumeStilinskioOo, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Note de l'auteure : Bonjour, étant fan de la série tv, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre la commande d'Hase. En espérant que mon écriture sera fluide et lisible pendant ta lecture ! Je suis un peu novice dans le domaine de l'écriture, mais j'ai fait des progrès depuis que j'ai deux bêtas en herbe qui me corrigent bien. Toutefois, je croise les doigts pour que les temps soient corrects.
> 
> Attention : je ne suis pas forcément la série. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cet OS te plaise. Je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant. Bonne lecture à toi !

_-Clap, clap, clap, clap -Tap, tap, tap, tap -_

Dehors, Nick ne marchait pas trop vite parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui immédiatement. Il était en effet inquiet à propos de Monroe. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles du loup : ce dernier avait été blessé par sa faute lors d'une enquête. Nick se sentait donc un peu coupable et responsable de son sort, à cause de son combat avec Adalind Schade au parc de Portland.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Nick enleva sa veste en cuir, dont la couleur bleuâtre était tâchée marron à cause de la boue qui s'y était incrustée. Il était en effet tombé une fois au sol à cause d'un criminel qui s'était échappé à l'arrière de la voiture au moment d'aller au poste de Portland. Nick en avait assez de voir toutes ces créatures qui le hantaient chaque nuit pendant son sommeil, et chaque jour pendant son travail.

Nick tourna la tête vers une vieille photo de lui et de Juliette, qu'il gardait même si il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle. Son cœur avait en effet basculé pour Monroe depuis cette rupture avec Juliette, qui avait été difficile pour lui.

Les pouvoirs de Nick avaient augmentés d'une façon phénoménale depuis quelques jours et il n'arrivait toujours pas à les contrôler à cause de ses émotions. Il était presque distant envers ses coéquipiers et surtout envers Rosalee, revenue de son voyage d'Escosse avec sa famille. Quelque chose avait été brisé en elle, depuis la mort de son frère, survenue neuf mois avant de reprendre la boutique.

**.**

Une fois monté en haut, Nick, torse nu, s'allongea sur son lit, pensif. Son regard se posa sur le plafonnier et un air triste et mélancolique se lisait sur son visage pâle. En poussant un bref soupir, Nick avait enfin réussi à fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes lorsque son téléphone portable se mis à sonner brutalement vers sa gauche. Le Grimm était au bout du téléphone, calme et posé. Il répondit enfin aux appels de Monroe avec une voix presque tremblante :

-Salut, Nick !

-Mon...roe ? bégaya-t-il.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais un peu mieux et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux. Désolé ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles, Nick.

Nick se mordit la lèvre et dit :

-Je pensais que tu n'allais plus m'appeler Monroe. J'étais soucieux.

-Je m'en doute. Tu peux venir chez moi ? S'il te plaît ?

-Il est presque minuit Monroe. Je suis fatigué.

 _-Viens, s'il te plaît_. Je ne suis pas tranquille chez moi.

-Très bien, j'arrive. Je me prépare et je te rejoins.

Le grimm coupa court la conversation avec le loup. Celui-ci se laissa tomber du lit. Le lieutenant de police se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec un pas vif et lourd qui faisait grincer le plancher, pour se changer rapidement.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

Quelques temps plus tard, le lieutenant de la police était enfin arrivé chez Eddy Monroe qui l'avait attendu de pied ferme. Celui-ci était en effet anxieux de dormir seul chez lui depuis son agression avec l'un des agents d'Adalind Shane. Le végétarien ouvrit rapidement la porte à Nick qui patientait sur le palier.

Une main posée sur la poignée de la porte, Monroe avait fermé rapidement la porte d'entrée derrière Nick qui était maintenant au milieu de la pièce, peu souriant. Le plus jeune voulait vivre, respirer avec le Blutbad une bonne fois pour toutes. Rien n'était plus pareil entre eux. Il voulait lui dire ses sentiments, mais la peur était actuellement dominante chez le jeune lieutenant. Le cœur battant la chamade, le grimm mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que Monroe plonge son regard dans le sien. Un lourd silence se faisait sentir à l'intérieur de la salle du séjour.

Le Blutbad vint en direction de sa cuisine familiale et il ouvrit le frigo avec un geste rapide. Eddy lança la cannette de bière à Nick, toujours dans un état second à cause de la fatigue qui commençait à arriver, ce qui se voyait sur sa figure pâle.

Qualifier le lieutenant Burkhadt de « fatigué » était en réalité un euphémisme. Outre son travail prenant, c'était surtout ses sentiments pour son camarade qui l'épuisaient. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que leur relation allait tomber d'aussi haut avant de repartir et inversement. Cela avait si mal commencé entre eux, mais aujourd'hui cela avait changé pour de bon.

**.**

Durant la soirée, Nick vit très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le Blutbad qui était plus tendu que d'habitude. Il le fit savoir au loup qui avait marmonné dans sa canette de bière brune.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Monroe ?

-Tout va bien Nick. répondit ce dernier en toussant dans sa bière.

-Vraiment ? On dirait que tu es à bout depuis la dernière fois.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? souffla le concerné entre les dents.

-Un peu. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je suis inquiet pour toi.

-Pas vraiment. Il me manque quelque chose ici.

Nick arqua un sourcil gauche et demanda :

-Quoi donc ?

-Quelqu'un qui partagerait ma vie avec moi. Par exemple.

-Pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas à Rosalee ?

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, mais d'un autre.

Le cœur de l'interpellé s'arrêta net.

-Qui ça ?

-Tu vas mal le prendre Nick…

Le grimm comprit alors que Monroe avait parlé de lui à la troisième personne, et en fut surpris :

-De moi ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

-C'est compliqué. Tu es un grimm et moi un Blutbad..

-C'est pour ça que tu m'ignores depuis des semaines ? tonna le grimm, la voix éraillée.

-J'étais angoissé Nick ! Je... j'avais perdu les pédales et j'avais été blessé !

-Ce n'était pas une raison de m'ignorer ! Blutbad ou pas, je t'ai toujours aimé !

-J'ai mes oreilles de Blutbad qui sifflent Nick, ou tu... Tu m'as toujours aimé ? répéta-t-il, étonné.

-Tu veux une preuve de mes dires Monroe ? Je n'ai pas peur de notre amour interdit !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies dit une chose pareille...

Le jeune lieutenant de police se précipita vers le Blutbad qui voyait que la réaction de Nick avait été sincère pour une fois. L'autre se dirigea vers le plus âgé des deux et embrassa subitement les lèvres de Monroe à travers sa barbe qui entourait la bouche fine du loup. Le grimm avait toujours rêvé de faire le premier pas envers l'horloger végétarien. Ce dernier était bouche bée et surpris à cause du baiser si soudain du lieutenant Burkhardt. Il accepta toutefois l'accolade du grimm et il l'embrassa de nouveau sur la bouche pendant quelques minutes au beau milieu du salon.


End file.
